A Questionable Love
by OrigamiPaperAngel
Summary: YURI WARNING. When an old friend challenges their relationship, Crystal reflects on her romance with Whitney and remembers what made her fall for the spunky, pink-haired gym leader in the first place. // Crystal x Whitney.


**Author's Note**:

Honestly, I have no idea where this came from. Last night I was thinking about how much I love Whitney (she's my favorite gym leader) and Crystal (who is my favorite female playable game character). I think the YouTube Poops I was watching influenced my thinking process, for the idea randomly popped into my brain. It was something like: "Hey! These two are my favorites! Why /not/ pair them together?! :D" and so this spawned.

It probably isn't the best yuri oneshot you've ever read, but this my first story with lesbian content in it EVER. ((Which is strange, because I'm such a yuri fangirl *O*)) Sooo, that's my way of saying don't flame, for two reasons; 1., because this is my first time, and 2., because you have been warned of the yuri in this. T_T

Anyways, enjoy! x3

* * *

W A R N I N G 

This story features a _girl x girl_, or **LESBIAN **relationship! If you are offended by such material, turn away now.

[You have been warned.]

* * *

"Hey, Crys."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you and Whitney together?"

She looked up at Gold, quizzically. "I'm sorry, what?"

Gold frowned at her. "You heard me, Crystal. I asked why you and Whitney are together."

It was Crys's turn to frown. She sighed and said, "Gold, we've been over this before..."

But he wouldn't have any of it. Waving her misunderstanding away as if it were a mere, bothersome fly he said, "No, it's not about _that_. Honestly, I couldn't care less whether you date girls or guys. It's just, why Whitney?" He quickly added, "I mean, I have nothing against her, but honestly, you two have almost nothing in common, not to mention you're polar opposites. I don't think you could be any more different. I could see you with May, Jasmine, or maybe even Lorelei, but Whitney? Why her?"

The question absolutely stumped Crys. Cerulean eyes drifted down to stare into her orange soda, and, lacking an answer, she said, "Why do you ask?"

"It confuses me," he answered after a heartbeat. "Like I said, you're very different from each other. Your personalities clash and you argue all the time. Whenever you're together, both of you seem totally frustrated with each other and unhappy. I worry about you, Crystal – Silver does, too."

_Silver_. The name made Crys alert. Once upon a time the two had been a loving couple ... but they had long since broke up. At the time, Silver was cold and selfish, and Crys was eager and so foolish she had tricked herself into believing that she could change him. They had been far too young to know what true love was, Crys realized now; their little experiments in the bedroom did nothing to change this, contrary to her thoughts at the time. Only when Silver announced that he was leaving for a "long and not exact" period of time on league buisness did Crys have enough time to reflect on the true nature on their relationship. It was during the late hours of night that she decided they simply were **not** meant to be. She never got around to breaking up with him, however; they just naturally drifted apart. She rarely saw him nowadays, for he was so busy with his league buisness. Needless to say, Gold's news surprised Crys, but she supposed that maybe Silver did still care for her, as a friend.

"Hmm," Crys murmured distractedly, and her thoughts drifted over to Whitney and Gold's concerns. She remembered how exactly a year after Silver left for the league she had literally bumped into her old friend Whitney on the street, and how not long after their relationship had transformed from a rivaling friendship into a passionate love that Crys rarely doubted until now.

Now, Gold's statements, his declarations and his questioning her and Whitney's relationship ... they made her think. He had a point. She and Whitney often butted heads, arguing over the most trivial things, such as clothes, the radio, hair styling—but most of all, Pokemon. Yet, despite these quarrels, she truly loved Whitney. It wasn't like the love she thought she had for Silver, fangirlish and immature. Crystal had definitely matured more during the time she had spent away from Silver, and she was certain that the love she had for Whitney was true.

_But why do you love Whitney? _He would ask, and Crystal took a long time to think this one over.

She was beautiful, with her cherry-blossom hair, fair skin and bright eyes. It was impossible to refuse her when she pulled a puppy dog pout, for she became the very image of innocence and beauty. Crys couldn't deny it was her loveliness that attracted her to Whitney at first sight.

It wasn't just the beauty, however. Crys wasn't an expert on relationships, but even she knew that a relationship didn't last as long as theirs had when it was based on appearance alone.

Perhaps it was the way she became so deep when she talked about Pokemon, how her shallow, valley girl persona faded away when the topic wound change and how she dived into a passionate speech of her dreams:

"I want to become a great trainer using normal Pokemon alone," she had declared one day, completely out of the blue. "It was a colony of normal Pokemon that saved me from death when I was younger, did I ever tell you the story? But normal Pokemon aren't appreciated nearly enough. They're always looked over, just left in the shadow of fighting or dragon types. I'm the only gym leader who specializes in normal Pokemon, you know? And I'm often regarded as the weakest. Well, you know what? I'll show them! I'll show them all! I'm going to train even harder, and then they'll appreciate the beauty of normal Pokemon, they'll stop underestimating them and normal-type Pokemon will get the respect they _deserve_!"

Possibly, it was because Whitney had changed so much over the years. Crys had travelled through all of the regions, first Johto, then Hoenn and Sinnoh, and finally Kanto. When she returned to Johto, she was shocked to find out how much Whitney had changed from that undeserving crybaby to a determined, beautiful young woman. She still had a few selfish, babyish traits she needed to shed, and Crys considered herself a great help in the process. Gold was right—often times Whitney expected to be babied and treated like a princess, and it wasn't rare that she would get on her girlfriend's last nerve, causing Crys to snap at her and a squabble to follow. But Crys was determined to change Whitney – it seemed that she naturally fell for people who required her to put in a bit of effort and patience.

Or maybe it was how Whitney kissed. Crystal would never forget how their first kiss felt; the taste of strawberries had lingered on her mouth for a long time after that. But when she felt Whitney's warm, loving mouth on her own it was so _right, _and if Crys hadn't decided before that she loved this girl it was unquestionably now.

Overall, it was hard to explain. Crys had decided that it was all of Whitney's traits rolled into one that were so damn irresistible.

Finally Crys looked up, and she gave Gold a genuine smile that he had not seen in what had felt like forever.

"Gold, it's great to know I have friends like you and Silver who care for me so much. The fact that you worry means a lot to me, but it's unnecessary. To answer your question, I love Whitney for who she is, for everything that is her. It sounds weird, but hopefully you'll get it." She added with a chuckle: "Someday."

Gold seemed partly satisfied by her response. But just so he could hear it from her lips, he asked, "So, are you happy?"

She grinned. "I couldn't be happier."

* * *


End file.
